


Ursa Major

by mornen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, College Setting, Day drinking, Depression, Elrohir was homeschooled, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Legolas is a social media star, M/M, Modern Era, Requested, Slice of Life, University, autistic Elrohir, autistic characters, rip everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornen/pseuds/mornen
Summary: Legolas and Elrohir are in university together.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. conclusion is the worst paragraph

_Friday_

Elrohir wakes up still feeling tired. It’s cloudy outside, so the room is dark, and he doesn’t know what time it is. He reaches for his phone, worried about sleeping through his alarm, before remembering that he has a day off and didn’t set an alarm. It’s noon, which is fine. He rolls out of bed and opens the curtains.

The sky is dark, and the rain comes down in streaks over the window. The world is just the colours of the brick houses and trees outside his window.

‘Ugh, I don’t wanna finish this essay,’ Legolas grumbles. He’s been awake for a few hours, finishing an essay for theatre class. He lays his head on his desk. ‘I hate it.’

‘So take a break,’ Elrohir says. He pours a glass of cold green tea.

‘It’s due tonight,’ Legolas complains.

‘Boo.’ Elrohir pulls his hair up into a ponytail and goes into the bathroom to wash up.

Legolas is staring out the window when he comes back.

‘I’m never going to finish it,’ Legolas whines. ‘And I’m going to fail...’

‘Tragic.’

Elrohir gets out cold pizza for lunch. He leans against the counter, looking across the small space of their studio apartment at the rain. He hopes that it will keep up pouring like this. The sound of it is comforting.

‘You don’t even care,’ Legolas says.

‘I care.’

‘You don’t.’

‘I care.’ Elrohir checks his phone.

‘Evil!’ Legolas cries.

‘So dramatic,’ Elrohir says.

‘I’m not dramatic, you’re dramatic.’ Legolas flips his hair.

‘Maybe we’re both dramatic.’ Elrohir drops down on the bed. He flings one leg over the other.

‘Ugh, I hate it.’ Legolas glares at his laptop.

‘Then don’t write it.’

‘It’s almost done anyway,’ Legolas grumbles. ‘I just have to take out all the swearing.’

Elrohir laughs.

‘Please submit it with the swearing!’

‘You don’t even love me.’ Legolas shakes his head.

‘Of course not.’

‘Conclusion is the worst paragraph,’ Legolas says a few minutes later. He pops a gummy bear in his mouth.

‘Just summarise what you said.’

‘That’s easy for you to say,’ Legolas says. ‘You always know what you say. I just write what I’m feeling.’

‘I feel sorry for your teacher,’ Elrohir remarks.

Legolas nods.

‘Okay, I’m saving a clean copy. Come check it for me?’

Elrohir bends over Legolas and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He smells the clean scent of his strawberry face wash as he presses his face to Legolas’s cheek.

‘Mmm. You really do just write whatever you’re feeling.’

‘I’m too pretty for school.’ Legolas feeds Elrohir a gummy bear.

Elrohir laughs lightly. He smells his cheek, his hair.

‘It looks okay. Just make sure you send this copy and not the angry one.’

‘He deserves the other one though,’ Legolas mutters. ‘Making me write essays...’

‘Uh huh.’

‘I’m sending it in!’ Legolas sings. ‘I don’t care if it’s due on midnight and I could edit it because I am done! I am done! And I never want to see it again!’

‘Mhm.’ Elrohir kisses the corner of his lips. He takes his glass and makes his way around the room, watering the plants that need to be watered. The fig tree reaches up to the ceiling. Its leaves brush against the glow in the dark stars stuck along the ceiling. Elrohir sings gently to the plants as he waters them.

Legolas smiles over his shoulder at him.

‘You’re in a good mood again,’ Elrohir says.

‘Because I’m done,’ Legolas says. ‘And I don’t have to write that essay ever again!’

‘Yeah, let’s hope he passes you.’ Elrohir finishes watering the plants.

‘Awful.’

The light in the room changes as the rain lets up a little and the clouds shift. Elrohir leans against the wide windowsill and traces his fingers over the raindrops that slide down the pane.

‘I submitted it,’ Legolas announces. He springs up. ‘Do you want wine?’

‘Okay.’

It’s the middle of the day, but Legolas just finished his last essay for the semester, and neither of them have anywhere to go. Besides, it’s raining.

They drink the white wine while the rain comes down hard again and the record turns in the player. Legolas rests his head on Elrohir’s shoulder. He’s relaxed now, apparently not worried about the essay or the class any longer. Elrohir traces the freckles on Legolas’s arm, connecting constellations out of them.

‘The great bear,’ he says of one.

Legolas lifts Elrohir’s hand and kisses it.

‘I like how you see stars in everything.’

Elrohir presses his face against Legolas’s hair. He’s sad, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the song, or the rain, or the heaviness of the wine on him when he’s still tired. Maybe it’s because this moment is so perfect, and he already misses it even though it isn’t over, because maybe it will never happen again, and even if it does, it will still be different.

‘Love you,’ he whispers.

Legolas gazes up at him, and he kisses him slowly while the rain swims against the glass making the silver light from behind the clouds flicker over the room, so soft it could already be a memory.

‘Don’t be sad,’ Legolas whispers. ‘Please, don’t be sad already.’

Elrohir touches his cheek. He traces the freckles there too. Legolas smiles. He’s life itself. He is filled with dreams and joy and the constant need to explore and learn.

‘I don’t know what you’re afraid of,’ Legolas says.

‘I don’t know either,’ Elrohir says. He can’t explain his mood. There’s a tightness in his chest, and it creeps up into his throat. He could cry. He could really cry here, on such a perfect afternoon, and he doesn’t even have a reason.

Legolas brushes his thumb under Elrohir’s eye. Elrohir smiles at him. He takes Legolas’s hand and kisses it, across his knuckles, across the back of his hand.

Legolas smiles, and he leans forward, and his eyes glow with the joy of life that he always manages to find, no matter what happens. Elrohir wishes he could be happy like him.

He is happy now, happy in that way that makes his heart beat a little faster because it’s like an adventure every day with Legolas. He kisses him, and the record skips but then plays on.

* * *

_Sunday_

Legolas spends the weekend at Elrohir’s family house, like they usually do. Aragorn and Arwen are there also, along with some of their friends. It’s a pretty big house, and everyone is always welcome.

Sunday morning, Legolas gets up bright and early and goes to make everyone pancakes. Maybe Legolas is the most annoying person in the universe (if you ask Gimli on a bad day), but he makes good pancakes. He puts on his music and sings along as he goes about the kitchen.

Aragorn walks in, half asleep, brown waves a mess around his head. He points a finger at Legolas.

'Headphones. Use them.'

Legolas pauses in his pancake making. ‘What? Why?’

'No one else wants to be awake yet.'

‘I’m making food for you!’

'Leave the batter. And turn your music down.'

‘Fine!’ Legolas sings. He flashes a peace sign at Aragorn.

Aragorn rolls his eyes.

Legolas puts on headphones, and Aragorn goes back to bed.

*

When Elrohir wakes up, there is pancake batter in the fridge and ‘Y’ALL ARE BORING’ written on the whiteboard on the fridge.

Legolas is missing.

Underneath ‘Y’ALL ARE BORING’ is another note: went for a run :)

Elrohir stretches. Legolas is so cute and silly.

Celebrían comes in in her silk dressing gown, which is covered with flowers and little birds.

‘Good morning, Mum,’ Elrohir says. ‘Legolas made pancake batter.’

‘That’s sweet of him,’ Celebrían says. She kisses Elrohir. ‘Good morning, darling.’

She reads the note.

‘He has a lot of energy.’

Legolas skips in in a tank top and sweatpants.

‘Morning, sleepies!’

'Morning,' Elrohir murmurs.

Legolas slides his shoes off and skips off to shower. Elrohir follows up the stairs after him.

Elrohir passes Aragorn’s room. Aragorn is doing push-ups with Frodo and Merry’s little Pippin on his back. Pippin waves at Elrohir. He’s still in high school, but he hangs out with them a lot.

‘Show off,’ Elrohir calls to Aragorn.

Legolas is already in the shower, singing of course. Elrohir goes in and leans against the sink. He yawns.

Legolas’s hair is all suddy.

‘Can I join you?’ Elrohir asks.

‘Uh huh.’

Legolas rinses his hair.

Elrohir gets in with him.

‘Cute ass.’

‘Thank you!’

Elrohir smacks it gently.

‘You’re awful!’ Legolas chides, sounding not at all horrified.

‘Sure, babe.’

*

Elrond is cooking the pancakes when they get downstairs.

‘Thank you for making the batter, Legolas.' Elrond pats his shoulder. 

‘Mhm,’ Legolas says. ‘Aragorn doesn’t appreciate it though.’

‘I don’t appreciate you playing music when I’m trying to sleep,’ Aragorn says. ‘So there.’

‘Aragorn’s grumpy,’ Legolas announces. 

‘Grumpy when I’m tired,’ Aragorn says.

Elladan comes in wearing one of Elrond’s paint shirts. He wraps his arms around Legolas from behind. ‘He’s always tired.’

Legolas giggles.

‘Ro, I’m stealing your boyfriend,’ Elladan calls.

‘Go ahead, I need a break.’ Elrohir pours tea.

‘Ouch,’ says Arwen. She’s sitting on Aragorn’s lap, because of course she is. ‘That’s harsh.’

Gimli comes in, yawning, and Legolas ducks out of Elladan’s arms to give him a hug.

‘Morning, Gimli!’

Celebrían wraps her arms around Elrohir and rests her chin on his shoulder.

‘My baby.’

‘Are you working today, Mum?’

‘No, because your grandfather isn’t.’ Celebrían tugs gently on Elrohir’s hair. ‘Cute.’

Elrohir shifts them so that he can put his chin on top of her head. He watches Legolas skip around the kitchen, passing plates to people to eat. He loves how happy he is. He wishes he could be that happy all the time. He catches Legolas’s eye and blows him a kiss with two fingers.

* * *

_Monday_

‘Okay, so what did I miss?’ Elrohir slides into the seat next to Legolas halfway through class.

‘Shh!’ Arwen whacks her brother gently.

Elrohir shrugs. He slides his backpack onto the floor next to the bag with his wet rubber boots. He’s late because he was in the book arts studio, making paper, and it took longer than he’d anticipated. You can’t just leave paper. Anyway, it’s not like he doesn’t know history already. It’s one of his father’s favourite subjects, and he hasn’t come across anything in this required class that he hasn’t learned before. He steals Legolas’s notes anyway. Nothing jumps out to him though.

Legolas pecks Elrohir on the cheek because they’re that couple.

Elrohir tries to concentrate on the class, but his mind keeps wandering. He’s not good at sitting still, and the fluorescent lights are too bright and hurt his head. There are too many people breathing to pay attention. He shifts, slouching lower in his seat, and wraps his moss green scarf around his head to dim some of the lights and noise. He prefers making paper or being out at sea, wading through the tides, or on a boat, observing the world there where it’s quieter. He wants to take a study abroad semester to the remotest place in the world he can.

He squeezes Legolas’s hand underneath the desk.

‘I have to go to the toilet.’

Elrohir doesn’t go to the toilet. He leaves the class and hurries down the stairs and out the building. He runs around the building twice and then hurries back up the stairs and into class. He takes his seat again and secures his scarf safely around his head. He sips water at regular intervals until it’s over and they can all go to lunch.

*

Gimli catches up with them on their way to lunch. He’s a graduate student, which he says makes him busier than all of them, but he seems to spend most of his time staring into space and sighing deeply. This is of course, working, Gimli has explained, as he is studying philosophy, and a lot of the work is thinking. Elrohir doesn’t quite believe him, but he also never disputes him, because Gimli’s second favourite hobby is arguing. Elrohir doesn’t know what his favourite hobby is, but Legolas says it changes, so he’s probably right.

Elladan runs up to them. He kisses both his siblings.

‘I only have ten minutes before my next class,’ he says, walking backwards to talk to them. ‘But I wanted to make sure that we’re on for tonight.’

‘Yeah, we’re coming to your place,’ Legolas says.

‘Okay, amazing, I love you, bye!’ Elladan runs off.

The others make their way down the hill and off campus, and cross the bridge to their favourite café.


	2. nothing with fireworks

The café is half a café and half a health food store and always smells warmly of spices. The bell jangles when they come in and the old wooden floor creaks. The front of the café has large windows that overlook the river. It’s perfect when it rains. 

Elrohir orders an iced coffee and turkey and tomato panini. They sit at a table near one of the windows. 

‘How’s school?’ Arwen asks Gimli. She hangs her crochet cardigan over the back of her chair and pulls out her laptop. ‘I’m sorry for working over lunch.’ 

‘Good, it’s good,’ Gimli says. He puts the bag of chocolate covered almonds he bought in the middle of the table. 

‘All right,’ Arwen says. ‘So what are we doing for Elladan’s birthday?’

‘Um, excuse me?’ Elrohir slides off his coat. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry, dear,’ Arwen says. ‘We don’t love you any more.’ 

Elrohir rolls his eyes. 

‘Let’s not discuss that right now,’ Legolas says quickly. He flashes a smile. 

‘Yes, let’s keep the peace,’ Gimli agrees. ‘I’m not in the mood to deal with silly sibling quarrels.’ 

Legolas pulls out his sketchbook. ‘Gimli, look at this picture I drew of you.’ 

‘I’m gonna steal it,’ Gimli says. ‘Gonna frame it.’ 

‘Yay!’ Legolas takes a couple of the almonds. 

‘So agreeable to theft.’ Arwen shakes her head.

‘It’s an agreeable profession,’ Legolas says. ‘Just ask Bilbo.’ 

‘What’s that about Bilbo?’ Frodo asks. 

‘Saying he’s a thief again,’ Sam says.

‘He is a thief,’ Arwen says brightly. ‘Hi, Sam, Frodo.’ 

‘But he’s long since retired,’ Frodo says. ‘And is it really thievery if you’re taking something back that’s been stolen?’ 

Gimli perks up. This is his kind of light lunch time conversation. 

‘Undoubtedly not,’ Elrohir says.

The bell on the door jangles as it’s pushed open, and Eärendil comes in. He spots them and waves, smiling. 

‘But when he stole from my father, it was most certainly theft,’ says Legolas. 

‘Yes, but we’ve established that you’re agreeable to theft,’ Gimli says.

‘I might be agreeable, but is my father?’ 

Eärendil crosses the café. 

‘Hello, darlings.’ He kisses Arwen, Elrohir, and then Legolas. 

‘Sit,’ Elrohir commands. 

‘I was just getting spices for your father,’ Eärendil says. 

‘Does he need them right away or can you stay for lunch?’ 

Eärendil sits down. 

‘I think Legolas’s father is very agreeable to theft,’ Arwen says. ‘On account of his and Bilbo’s friendship now. It must be a family trait.’ 

Gimli chuckles. 

‘I finished my theatre essay,’ Legolas says. ‘Now I don’t have any more essays all summer.’ 

‘If we can call it an essay,’ Gimli says. ‘And not a diary entry.’ 

‘Gimli, how I scorn you.’ 

Elrohir smiles. He feels happy, and the café smells delicious and warm. He brushes Eärendil’s hair back gently. 

‘I’m going to make my father wait for spices.’ 

‘This is why we don’t love Ro any more,’Arwen says. 

Elrohir rolls his eyes. Arwen laughs. 

‘I don’t get them,’ Gimli says. 

‘No one gets them,’ Legolas announces. ‘What should I do for my next video?’ 

‘Nothing with fireworks,’ Elrohir says. ‘Dear god, nothing with fireworks.’ 

‘Those were supervised by Gandalf!’ 

Elrohir shudders. 

‘Fine,’ Legolas says. ‘Nothing with fireworks.’


	3. ursa major

Legolas lies curled up on his bed watching his beta fish swim through its tank. The evening air is a bit chilly, but the window is open, letting in the scent of roasting coffee beans from the coffee factory a few blocks away. Legolas rubs his cheek against the soft pillow beneath his head. He feels like he could fall asleep. 

Elrohir comes in from getting ready for bed and turns the overhead lamp off. Now the apartment is lit with the gentle glow from the aquarium and the fading sunlight from behind the half-closed curtains. 

Elrohir lies down next to him. He touches the leaves of the vine climbing up the wooden ladder against the wall. 

‘I’m happy,’ Legolas says. He often says what he is feeling, because he isn’t sure if it is clear and he wants to make sure the people around him know. He smiles at Elrohir. ‘It’s so nice here.’

It is the kind of moment that he could live in forever. He would never stop being happy in it. In the scent of lavender on the pillows, the coffee from outside, the coolness of the air contrasting with the warmth of the bed and Elrohir’s body. He draws closer to Elrohir, tucking himself close against him, resting his head beneath his chin. 

Elrohir wraps his arms around him. He rests one hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head, cradling it. 

‘I’m happy too,’ he says. 

Elrohir’s hair is damp against Legolas’s cheek and bare shoulder. The coolness of it in the evening air grows steadily stronger, but that too is comforting. He watches Elrohir watch him. Elrohir has grey eyes that glitter black in the shadows of the room. 

Legolas rests his hand just beneath the hollow of Elrohir’s throat. He can see the universe in Elrohir’s eyes. Galaxies forming and stretching, trees growing fast with roots that spread into feeding soil and branches that reach into the undulating sky. Nothing is unwanted in the world held in his eyes.

Legolas kisses Elrohir’s mouth softly, and his breath stills for a moment. It happens every time. He draws a breath in against Elrohir’s lips. He moves the kiss higher on his face, just above his lip, and then down to his mouth again. 

Elrohir’s hand searches for his and their fingers tangle together. Elrohir’s hand is strong, but his grasp is gentle. He’s so gentle of spirit, even though he’s wild and unpredictable. Legolas has known him for years, and he still can’t quite make sense of it, but it doesn’t matter, because he loves him for it. He loves how he rushes into things, like how he flies into the sea even in the cold and gasps at the shock of the plunge but then laughs at the cold. He loves how he climbs trees and cliffs and to the rooftop of his family’s house with a picnic and points out everything beautiful he can see from his new vantage point. How he cares for animals and is always gentle with children. How deeply he loves everyone that he loves. 

‘I love you,’ Legolas says. He says it all the time because it comes out of him all the time, rushing to the corners of his lips, streaming from his fingers, flowing all through him, so much love that he feels like he could fly from it. He kisses Elrohir’s eyelids. He kisses his black hair, silver-streaked. He dances their fingers together. ‘I love you!’ 

Elrohir draws Legolas on top of him. The glow in the dark stars are beginning to glow above them. They are faint, but Legolas sees them, and he sees a billion stars in Elrohir’s eyes and shining inside of him, a light that wants so hard to show. 

Legolas kisses him again. He smells clean. His lips taste of mint. His fingers trace over Legolas’s bare skin. 

‘I love you,’ he says. He brushes Legolas’s hair behind his ear, but it falls back again right away and brushes against the side of Legolas’s face. 

Legolas stares down at him. He can’t believe someone can be this beautiful. But here he is, smiling at him while the night draws in. 

Legolas can feel his heartbeat. He can feel the blood through his body, making him warmer as the night grows cooler. 

‘In any world,’ he says. ‘I would find you. I hope you know that. There could be nothing that could ever keep me from you.’ 

Elrohir’s smile changes, but Legolas can’t read what it means. 

‘Do you know that I could find you?’ Legolas whispers. 

Elrohir spins Legolas’s hair around his fingers. He kisses his hair. 

‘In every world?’ 

‘In every world. In every time. Anywhere. I would find you.’ 

‘You found me already.’

Legolas kisses him. There’s a memory behind it and a future in front of it. The night falls gently.


End file.
